Statement of the Technical Field
The present document relates to an education kit for open hardware. More particularly, the present document relates to an open hardware education kit capable of facilitating GPIO connection which is provided by open hardware and facilitating a circuit configuration using the open hardware.
Description of the Related Art
Hardware fabrication using open hardware is growing violent. Open hardware is generally comprised of System-on-Chip (SoC) and provides General Purpose Input Output (GPIO) for external input/output interfaces. GPIO can be set to be digital input and output, and analog input and output, or to be digital or analog input/output. Open hardware is a Raspberry pi board or includes a board such as an Arduino board. Open hardware must be regarded as including distributed boards and open source hardware may be regarded as including software sources which are available in such hardware. Therefore, open hardware conceptually includes open source hardware. Using open hardware, an educatee or user is able to configure diverse circuits or to compose many programs. In configuring a desired circuit, it is necessary to exactly know input/output positions which are provided from open hardware.
FIGS. 1A and 1B respectively show the top and bottom planes of general open hardware. FIG. 1A shows a pattern of the top plane of the open hardware and FIG. 1B shows a pattern of the bottom plane of the open hardware.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the open hardware is used to provide an expansion header for configuration of a specific circuit and an additional circuit of the open hardware is formed using a general bread board.
To connect open hardware with a bread board and to form a circuit with open hardware, it is essential to know and confirm information about pins of an expansion header. However, as can be seen from FIGS. 1A and 1B, because the top header has not any information about pins, it needs to turn the back plane for information of the pins. In some cases, insufficient pin information and small connection holes make beginners difficult in completing pin connections.
As such, in forming a specific circuit through open hardware, it is necessary for facilitating information acquirement and connection to pins of an expansion header. Moreover, it is not easy for beginners of open hardware even to use a well-known bread board. Especially, as the bread board does not provide its internal connection configuration to the external, a first user handling open hardware can hardly form a circuit configuration and cannot intuitively find what kind of a circuit is made therein.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an open hardware education kit allowing beginners to easily form circuits for specific configurations therewith.